


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [6]
Category: Dark Angel, Devil Wears Prada (2006), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Misfits, Socionics
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в разное время драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Для s11131. Дьявол носит "Прада", Миранда, Эмили и кое-кто еще.**  
\- Фу, как безвкусно. Такие мантии носили чуть ли не в восемнадцатом веке.  
\- Но Миранда, мне казалось, мода на старину...  
\- Эмили. Я даже не знаю, чего вам не хватает больше, ушей или мозгов. И где вы всего этого нахватались. Ста-ри-на, старина, а не античность.  
\- Да. Да, Миранда. Конечно. Буду знать.  
\- Ох, помолчите уже. Сочетания цветов. Только подумайте: открытый красный и открытый желтый. И одинаковые у всех. Если вот той азитской девочке это еще подошло бы к цвету лица... а вот этот рыжий мальчик. Рыжий, красный и желтый. Нет, определенно отвратительно. Если я еще могла вынести, что девочки читают эти глупости, - Миранда подняла книгу и повертела ей в воздухе, - то терпеть, чтобы они это еще и смотрели, я не намерена. Эмили. Отведешь их в театр. Больше проку будет. Это все.

 

 **ГП, пейринг присутствует, "Опять ты дразнишься?"**  
\- Да ты моя лапушка! Хорошенький, красивый. Новый мех, да? Очень идет к цвету глаз, да. Я хоть и старый, но уж в этом толк знаю. Да-да, комплимент. Опять дразнишься, да? Подмигиваешь? Ну и хватит уже, иди к папочке. Нет-нет, сам с тобой я не пойду, плавали-знаем; у тебя и спать неудобно, и чая, когда надо, не достанешь. А у меня и плюшки есть, и кровать мягкая, да и мухи в последнее время что-то завелись. Больши-и-ие. Просто огромные. Вот такущие! Ну Арагог, миленький, пойдем, половишь мух - и баиньки, а второй раз я с тобой в лесу ночевать не стану! Старый стал за вами за всеми круглые сутки присматривать, как бы кого не сожрали. Пойдем. Домой, я сказал!

 

 **Для Колючая. Dark Angel, Логан, Алек, упоминается Джошуа, "ррр!". Warning: что-то Логан тут совсем не айс.**  
\- Мистер "Я все вижу, я все знаю" перенервничал? Да-а, все вы такие. Как вещать про добро и справедливость, так все горазды, а как перед вами маленький монстрик - маленький хорошенький монстрик - так в кусты. Нет чтобы сказать "Лунная призма, дай мне силу" - и хуякнуть как следует.  
\- Гхм. А мне-то казалось, что ты за равенство и братство генетически модифицированных...  
\- Генетически модифицированная бывает только картошка. А мы называемся трансгенетики. Мистер умный, запомни на будущее. Ирония мне тоже доступна. Но вообще-то его зовут Джошуа. И он очень милый парень. Получше некоторых, которые просиживают свою задницу...  
\- Гхм.  
\- Ой. Ой, извини, мне так неловко, да-да. Честное слово.  
\- Гхм.  
\- Но какое у тебя было выражение лица - умереть не встать. Джошуа тебе говорит "ррр!", привет, типа, а ты такой "бляяя!" и побежал. Напугал ребенка. Все, теперь тебе придется извиняться. А не извинишься - ну, мне даже страшно представить, что с тобой сделает Макс.

 

 **Для gloriaskott. Дьявол носит "Прада", Андреа, Эмили, "Ни черта ты не умеешь".**  
\- Да, вот так, очень хорошо. Разве что немного сильнее. И нежнее. Ах!  
\- Мне продолжать?  
\- Да, конечно. Только правее, и пальцы согни. Хорошо, что я сегодня добрая.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Не ну! Ты сама подумай, за такие ногти тебя четвертовать бы следовало. Как ты еще ухитрилась ничего там не подцепить и не порвать - для меня просто загадка.  
\- Я-то думала вы всегда отращиваете ногти. И красите их. Мне вчера Серена показывала новый оттенок, что-то перламутрово-лиловое.  
\- Не суйся не в свое дело. Этот цвет называется нежная слива, и чтобы его воспроизвести, ей понадобилось смешать четыре разных лака, не ошибиться в пропорциях и очередности слоев, а потом еще высушить правильно - первый сохнет быстро, второй - свободно, а третий сушится феном. О черт, зачем я только это тебе рассказываю. Черт, черт. Ты этого не слышала. Серена мне не простит, что я выболтала тебе этот рецепт, который она уже месяц как искала. Хуже того - лежа на ковре прямо перед кабинетом Миранды! Позор на мою голову.  
\- Эмили. Мне не нужны ваши рецепты покраски ногтей. Вот совсем не нужны. Как-нибудь обойдусь без них. Я не то что ногти красить не собираюсь - я даже продать его никому не смогу. Такая феерическая чушь отфильтровывается еще на стадии прослушивания.  
\- Ах, правильно, я же и забыла, что разговариваю с тобой - Андреа. Ты же ни черта в этом не смыслишь - и не умеешь ни черта. Даже если бы тебе под нос сунули тряпок на миллион долларов, ты бы не догадалась, что с ними делать - выбросила бы, чтобы место в доме не занимали. И руки у тебя явно не оттуда растут! Кстати о руках. Ногти, конечно, как ты заметила, носят все, но только не личные помощницы, и только не в период упаковки подарков для друзей Миранды. Вот если ты сейчас своим когтем подцепишь эту упаковочную бумагу и, не дай бог, порвешь ее - то ее не хватит на оставшиеся подарки. А я ее, между прочим, заказывала за месяц заранее - и они делали ее такого цвета для Миранды специально!  
\- А ты не слишком много придаешь этому значения? Вот я уверена, что если им сейчас позвонить, то у них найдется пара лишних листов. Ну просто на всякий случай - вдруг Миранде вздумается на них почеркаться. Или там сделать рождественский колпак.  
\- Андреа, да как ты смеешь!..  
\- Стоп. Стоп. Тихо. Если ты сейчас отпустишь эту ленту, то развяжется вот тот узел, упаковка будет помята - и тебе действительно придется звонить им снова.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Андреа. Держи крепче. Да, вот с этой стороны коробки. И чтобы завтра никаких ногтей. Будь добра соответствовать: каждая девушка...

 

 **Misfits, Келли/Алишия, R**  
Алишия балуется с новыми способностями, как ребенок с блестящей игрушкой. Огромная, дикая, неконтролируемая толпа, готовая подчиниться ей. Они носили бы ее на руках. Позволь она им это, они бы разорвали ее на части. Десятки и сотни быстро тухнущих голодных влажных взглядов, инстинктивные движения рук в попытке продлить соприкосновение.  
Алишия успевает попробовать по-разному и с разными, намеренно и случайно, лишь слегка и надолго и сильно, пока поле ее зрения не сужается до центра общественных работ. Саймон - нет, маленький извращенец и вправду ее изгадит, Нэйтан, хоть и забавный, совсем ненормальный, лучше не связываться, Кертиса Алишия решает приберечь на потом. Сначала ей даже любопытно, что будет, если применить способность на новой надзирательнице, - но девица больше всего похожа на вяленую рыбу с этим своим унылым взглядом и некрашеными губами, к тому же, проблемы с начальством Алишии совсем не нужны. До Келли Алишия дотрагивается практически в шутку - просто посмотреть, что случится, у нее нет никаких особых намерений ровно до тех пор, пока ей не выворачивают руку и не впечатывают лицом в стену.  
Алишия верещит и вырывается, но в центре слишком безлюдно и слишком вечер пятницы, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал. И Алишии остается только глотать воздух, старательно симулировать оргазм и так же старательно двигать рукой в чужих штанах.  
Когда возвращается способность трезво мыслить, Алишия решает, что способности Келли нашли себе самого подходящего хозяина, откровеннейшего из откровенных: цветистые матерные предложения, которые она слышит от Келли во время и после секса, оказываются абсолютно одинаковыми.

 

 **Соционический драббл для alba-longa про часы.**  
\- Это что такое? - спросил Ж., тут же схватил Б. за руку и поднес запястье к глазам.  
Многие люди - идиоты, таков закон жизни, и с этим Б. уже давно смирился. Но вот некоторые зачем-то ими еще и притворяются - а вот это совершенно непонятно.  
\- Часы, - лаконично объяснил Б., проглотив комментарии "как это тебе должно быть известно", "это такой прибор для измерения времени" и "круглые такие, со стрелочками и тикают", зная крутой нрав своего собеседника.  
\- Да сам вижу, что часы, - отмахнулся Ж. - Они тебе зачем?  
\- Определять время, - сообщил Б., глядя в сторону.  
\- Ага. И поэтому ты опоздал на двадцать минут, вижу-вижу.  
\- Возможно, в будущем их наличие поможет мне совершенствоваться. К тому же, двадцать минут - это разве срок?  
\- Я один тут вижу противоречие?  
Б. приподнял бровь.  
\- Когда ты говоришь "будущее", я уже точно понимаю, это значит "никогда". Ни-ког-да. Поэтому признавайся - для чего тебе часы?  
Б вздохнул. Иногда дотошности Ж. мог позавидовать не только он сам, но и М., и даже Р.  
\- "Ни для чего, доктор. Просто они красивые", - и добавил: - Это цитата, а откуда - я за давностью лет не помню.  
Ж. ухмыльнулся, и Б. понял, что следующие полгода от него не отстанут, спрашивая, долго ли он вертелся перед зеркалом, примеряя часы, сколько магазинов обошел и сколько за это дело отдал. А он, может, вообще нашел их у бабушки в тумбочке. Как хорошо, что главная тайна Б. все еще оставалась нераскрытой - никто на белом свете не знал, что среди стопок черного и серого нижнего белья у него есть Красные Трусы.


End file.
